


Work Husbands

by JamieBenn



Series: The Thing You Most Want In Life [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: Both Dan and Arin are where they had always wanted to be in life, but what more can they want except each other?





	Work Husbands

They were old enough that they should already know what they wanted in life, but now that they were where they wanted to be, they were at a point where they didn’t know how much more they even did want to do. Danny was a part of a pretty successful comedy and covers band, and Arin was running his own company, way better than he had ever thought would be possible. So what more could they want from life? Except… each other?

They had known each other for a while now. It’s hard not to know somebody when you spend hours on end with them playing video games, and then there’s the whole added factor of them both being a pretty important part of each other’s other work. They had written a lot of the Starbomb stuff together, which meant a lot of time spent in a room with each other, bouncing ideas off of each other before putting them down on paper, on tape, or whatever kind of thing that they were doing that day. Plus, sometimes they did need to have meetings and whatnot about Game Grumps. It was a business, not just a way for themselves to have fun.

So it was when they were doing the Newly Weds game on the Ten Minute Power Hour that Danny realised that he knew an absolute fuckton about Arin Hanson. Like, enough that he could write an entire book about the other man and still have plenty left in the tank. So what do you do when you realise that? You think – who knows this much about one person that they aren’t family with. Someone that they aren’t married to? Did this just make them ‘work husbands?’ Did it just make them ‘best friends.’ What was the real nomenclature about it?

And that was the thing, is that Danny knew that there was a whole bunch of fanfiction and what not about them all fucking, but he also knew, or thought, or whatever that all of his feelings for Arin were utterly platonic. But Plato was an ancient Greek dude, and we all know what they got up to.

So when Danny was wondering what he could be with Arin, and what he could do to further his happiness, just who he was in life, he ended up reading his first fanfiction.

And he never, never ever, thought that he could end up jerking himself off to reading about him and his… boss, best friend, work-husband, whatever you want to refer to Arin as, having sex.

As a straight male, he had never thought of himself doing anything but topping. Of course, Arin had mentioned in their chats before, about just sticking a finger in there, just stimulating the prostate a little bit, or whatever. Even though he had heard Arin mention how good that he thought it was, he had still never considered it himself. Not at all, until he read a fanfiction that someone had written about him and Arin, where Arin really wanted to show him that part of himself.

As he read about Arin’s fingers entering him, he could only imagine it happening in real life. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have those fingers enter him, in search of that specific spot. He clenched his ass as he read… _Arin fingers were a little thick, but as he plunged one of them into Dan’s asshole, it fit almost perfectly. But that was only one. His lube covered middle finger joined the index finger, having to stretch the hole a little wider._

Danny groaned as he read it. He… wanted to know what it felt like… Surely, it would feel weird?

He finished the fanfiction, jerking himself off to reach completion at around about the same time that he did in the fanfiction, as well.

Now, there was only to wonder. If fanfiction Arin could show Danny the benefits of the prostate, could in real life Arin do that too?

  
Somehow Arin was the thing that Danny now wanted the most in life.

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm bad at writing, dont @ me


End file.
